Interfacing logic circuits with different I/O voltage levels is a problem that arises frequently, especially in the design of printed circuit boards (PCBs). Contemporary PCBs are designed with logic circuits in the form of fixed I/O integrated circuits, like application specific integrated circuits or chips (ASICs), for example. Because of rapidly changing integrated circuit technology, creating a design that is forwards compatible or backwards compatible with such fixed I/O devices presents a challenge. Often times, to achieve forwards and/or backwards compatibility, a new PCB design and/or added voltage translators are required.
These solutions involve either redesigning a PCB or using a PCB that can be loaded with different circuit components to interface with the different logic circuits of different PCBs. Generally, each board redesign includes increased design time, cost, added product inventory and qualification. Using the same PCB loaded with different circuit components may reduce design time, but still requires added inventory and qualification, which will increase cost.